powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 17: Wearing Authority, Head-On Collision!
is the seventeenth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis Ritchihiker enlists a fashion designer Gorotsuki to create a mind-controlling outfit that brainwashes Signalman and Sirender under his control to fight the Carranger. Plot Zonnette looks longingly at the Earth and pinning over Red Racer. Ritchihiker approaches her and whispers to her. She thinks to herself and nods to him. She then shouts to the others. Their attention is drawn to him but Ritchihiker is embrassed. He coughs and says he is off on another mission to get the Carranger and Signalman. He runs out in a hurry out of the BB Saloon. Meanwhile on Earth, the Carranger and Dappu are out on a hike. They were all carrying heavy things, except for young Dappu. He splashes water on them, later when they are preparing the food, he sneezes on them. Because of his continued annoyance, they wrap a towel on him and start beating on him. The girls go on a hike and are upset at Dappu. Dappu sees an alert on a machine he has in a tent and tells the men, but they don't care. On the street, two Bowzock cars appear. They speed by Signalman and he follows them on his Polispeeder, but not before wiping imaginary sweat off his face. The girls head near a quick-stop shop and Youko suggests eating ice cream. Natsumi agrees, but the noise of sirens attract their attention. They watch attently. The Bowzock cars then stop at a plant. The Wumpers try taking the Gorotsuki out of the car, but he refuses. Signalman arrives, the Wumpers open the trunk of the white car and start throwing jackets on Signalman. They board their car, running away. They forget a blue one and teleport away. The blue one cowers in fear at Signalman approaching him. He manages to get away as the Gorotsuki addresses the officer. He kneels to him, his name is ZZ Zeri, a fashion designer. Natsume and Youko arrive and Zeri offers them jackets as presents. They all look at each other in confusion, as Zeri sews them jackets out of a sewing machine. Signalman rambles on about not needing one but it actually fits pretty good. The girls insult him, he gets angry at them and start chasing them. They run off and he throws a garbage can. The girls alert the boys and they are confused. Signalman keeps chasing the girls, as ZZ Zeri watches from a corner. Ritchihiker approaches him and talks about the Anger Jackets. Ritchihiker activated a controller and turns the dial and controls Signalman. He came at the girls with his baton. The boys arrive to stop him. He brushes them off and they all run from him. ZZ Zeri and Ritchihiker watch. He raises the dial and Signalman shoots the heroes. They manage to get away and transform in a corner. They all came up behind him. They present themselves and then fight as the other two are in the corner controlling Signalman. He calls for his Sirender. He shoots at the Carranger and transform Sirender into a robot. They call Dappu and he calls for the Ranger Vehicles in the tent. Red Racer goes up into his vehicle with hsi Red Speeder. VR Robo was formed and fought against Sirender. ZZ Zeri is sewing a huge jacket in the meanwhile. Ritchihiker is jittery until ZZ Zeri reveals to him a huge rocket. It launches with the jacket in tow. The jacket is drapped on Sirender and Ritchihiker controls it so it takes out its Siren Daggers. Yellow thinks back to how Signalman got angered eariler. Red Racer then jumps from RV Robo into Sirender. He tries to snap Signalman out of it. He tries taking off the jacket but it sizzzles. The badge on the jacket sparkles and he brushes Red off. Red notices the two Bowzock downstairs and tells Blue and Green about them. Blue and Green leave the fight with the robos to Pink and Yellow. Green and Blue fight blast the controller off Ritchihiker and Signalman snaps out of the spell. Green and Blue fight the Wumpers and Ritchihiker gives ZZ Zeri a imo-youkan. ZZ Zeri pulls up RV Robo from behind and starts fighting. Blue and Green want to do something but, Zelmoda arrives to fight them. Red jumps out of Sirender and Signalman takes off the huge jacket off his robo. Red helps in fighting Zelmoda and he retreats. ZZ Zeri then attacks RV Robo with patchwork shaped lasers from his eyes. He then wraps fabric around RV Robo and electrocutes it. Sirender slices the fabric off. ZZ Zeri then wrapped green, yellow, and blue cloths around Sirender. The boys entered the cockpit and saved Sirender from ZZ Zeri. Sirender then did an attack on him and RV Robo finished him off. Ritchihiker complained and retreated. Later, Signalman and Kyosuke shake hands. Minoru talk about how hungry he is. Everyone agrees. Natsume invites Signalman to their barbeque. He agreed and everyone went off happy. Meanwhile at BB Saloon in the Baribarian spacecraft, Gynamo talks to Zonnette. Ritchihiker bumps inside from the entrance. Gynamo is angry. Ritchihiker serves an excuse for his failure. Gyamo then asks him for a favor and everyone in the saloon fall comically. Back on Earth, Signalman and the gang enjoy lunch. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The male ZZ Zeri became the female Delisha Ennivel in Power Rangers Turbo. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 2 features episodes 13-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa